One small thing
by kittykats9
Summary: Ivy has something to tell Teddy. What will it be?
1. Something to tell you

Good Luck Charlie! "One small Thing''

Teddy's POV:

It was a rainy day and I was very bored so I decided to do a webcast. 'Today, yes, today you learned how to say your first words Charlie!'' I said. ''First it was a whole bunch of baby sound li-'' I got cut off by my little brother Gabriel. I wasn't surprised when he came in with a gigantic baby diaper on. ''Jeez, I should have been a baby a little longer!'' He said and then paused. He then added, ''the attention you get!'' I then forgot all about what I WAS saying and I ended up my webcast. ''Well, if you ever have a younger brother, Good luck Charlie!'' I then shut my camera and asked Gabe why he had a gigantic baby diaper on.

You would think he would have an answer, but he didn't. He simply wanted one on. I then walked down stairs and saw my mom and dad. Mom was bringing in a odd looking bike. On the bike there was a baby seat and a regular seat. Mom strapped Charlie into the baby seat and I couldn't help but asking what she was exactly doing. "So mom, where are ya going?" I asked. "Ya know, Teddy, we are going work it!" said my mom. That was normal.

"You can't go without a healthy smoothie to start the day off with!" Dad said. Then it happened in one short second. The lid flew off of the blender onto Charlie's head and the smoothie splattered everything in the kitchen.

That wasn't very funny to me, but apparently Charlie thought it was. ''On the other hand, have a nice day!" Dad said and he walked out of the kitchen as mom was cleaning the mess up. Then Ivy came in the room. "What happened to your dad Teddy?" Ivy said, still looking back at Teddy's dad while coming into the kitchen. ''He has this—well, actually I don't know how to describe it. It was brown and it looked really nasty all over his shirt. He was actually eating it though!" Ivy said. She hadn't looked into the kitchen yet, and she was referring to the ''healthy smoothie'' that Teddy's dad had made.

Ivy then looked forward into the kitchen. ''Wow! No need to answer my question!" Then she saw Charlie and her mom on the bike heading out. "I'm not even asking this time!" Ivy said. "I wouldn't. I've learned not to." Teddy said with a smile.

"Teddy, I have just a little something to tell you." Ivy said. "Like what?" Teddy asked as Ivy as her older brother, PJ came into the room. Teddy could hear the music on his MP3 player and it just happened to be the recordings of _his_ music. "Turn it down!" Teddy said. "What? I can't hear you!" PJ yelled pointing at his earphones. Teddy then unplugged the earphones from the MP3 player. "Can you hear me now?" Teddy said sarcastically. "Hey, where did the music go?" PJ said non-sarcastically, obviously not knowing where it went.

"So what's the thing you're going to tell me?'' Teddy said to Ivy just as Ivy ran towards the door. You really don't want to know but—

**Hi everyone! Please review. And if you could please include ideas for the next chapter: (I know it was short, but I needed some ideas :)**

**What is she going to tell her? How will Teddy react to it?**


	2. Well

"I'm changing schools." Ivy said. "Ivy, look what were you really going to tell me?" Teddy asked. She knew if Ivy was telling the truth and she defiantly wasn't when she came up with the changing schools excuse. "Ok, that wasn't the truth." Ivy said. "Well, the truth is that I'm moving to England." Ivy then said. Teddy didn't know what to say. That was her best friend! Her not being there would change so much! How did that happen!

"You're moving to England?" Teddy asked. She already knew the answer. "Why? And When?" she added. "Teddy, my grandfather lives in England. I haven't seen him in five years! We just can't afford to take lots of plane trips all the time, but we want to see him still." Ivy answered. "Ok" Teddy said, fighting back tears. "I'll see you later then?" She asked. Ivy nodded and then left.

Teddy went over to the couch. How could Ivy leave? Ivy was always here with her. Teddy then decided to think about something else. She went over to her webcam. She flipped it open and pressed the record button. "Today you and mom went bike riding!" Teddy said. "That sounds fun! You always know how mom needs to work it!" "Mom has this really cool, not to mention kind of weird bike with a little baby seat and a regular seat!" Teddy said and then decided to finish up her webcast. Her mind was still thinking about Ivy having to move. Without even meaning to she said, "If you ever have a best friend that moves to another country, then Good Luck Charlie!"

Teddy pressed the stop button. She decided to watch one of the shows of when she was little. Ivy was in it too. "Today were going to make a volcano explode!" said the seven year old Teddy. "And all you need is baking soda and vinegar!" also 7, year old Ivy said. You could see the camera shaking. The smaller version of PJ was filming. On the video, Teddy poured in some vinegar. Then Ivy poured in some baking soda. The volcano exploded and you could hear the voice from behind the camera say "Wow, that's awesome!" Then the screen went black.

Teddy realized that she couldn't let Ivy go. Ivy had to stay. Teddy knew she couldn't make her stay though. Teddy had no clue how she was going to not have her best friend around.

Teddy heard a knock on the door. It was Ivy. "Hi Ivy" Teddy said. "Hi girl!" Ivy said enthusiastically and then said, "So these are all the things that I borrowed and didn't give back. I was going to just keep them, but my mom didn't let me. So here is you shirt, you're…" everything that Ivy had said was cut off. All Teddy could think about was the move. Teddy then heard a voice say, "Girl?" and she realized it was Ivy. Then Teddy snapped out of her day dream.

"Oh yeah, just keep them. You can remember me." Teddy said. "I like remembering people!" Ivy said. Then she added, "Talk to you later!"

Teddy went in the kitchen to make her pudding. For some reason, pudding always made her happy. Then her mom came in. "You should of went with us Teddy, we worked it!" her mom said as she held Charlie. Her mom then realized that Teddy looked sad. "What's wrong?" her mom said. She put Charlie into her highchair and then sat down at the table. "Ivy's moving." Teddy said. "I don't know whether to be happy about this because peace and quiet, or sad for you." Teddy's mom said questionably. Charlie laughed and Teddy also had to laugh. It was so funny when her baby sister laughed at somebody.

"You have other friends!" her mom said. "Not as good as Ivy!" Teddy replied. "Besides! You have email and texting! There's always the phone! No actually, on the other hand, just to email, because they'll charge for long distance phone calls and texts." Her mom said. Teddy laughed. "Well…"

**Well that's all for now! Please review and if you have any suggestions tell me! Thanks!**


	3. Don't Go!

"Well, stil,l mom! I really don't want Ivy to go!" I said. "Teddy! You'll find more friends." My mom said. "Not as good as Ivy!" I said.

That night I called Ivy. I couldn't let her go. The phone rang and finally on the fourth ring Ivy picked up. "Ivy?"I asked. "Hey Teddy!" Ivy said. "Look, Ivy. Don't leave. You have to stay. Why can't you just visit him and then come back?" I asked. "Girl, I can't change up plans. Honestly, I really miss my grandfather." Ivy said. "Ivy! You can't leave! I don't have any friends as good as you. Stay, Please!" I said. After all these years, I couldn't let Ivy go.

"Teddy, I don't know. I probably have to go. You have other friends!" Ivy said. "Ivy, none of them are as good as you!" I told her. "We need to talk about this tomorrow. The pizzas here!" Ivy said. I sighed and hung up the phone.

I decided to look at the journal that Ivy and I had written when we were 5 years old. My hand writing was so sloppy! So was hers. The first entry of the journal read:

Dear Journal,

Today ivy and I went to the park. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! TEDDY AND I PLAYED ON THE SWINGSET. I almost barfed when I went on the jungle gym. Ivy didn't though. I WANT TO GO AGAIN SOMETIMES!

IVY AND TEDDY

I remember we used to write our journal together. I would write one or two lines, and then she would write one or two lines. We did it all the time!

After I was done with reading, I decided to go downstairs to the living room. Charlie was in there alone, playing with her toys. I decided to pick Charlie up. I then picked up my webcam and pressed ''record''.

"Right now you are playing with your toys! I mean, who wouldn't? You have a giraffe, elephant, kangaroo a hippo and right now I'm thinking that you should open your own zoo!" I started it off with.

I then introduced all of her toys, and then went to the end. "I really don't know what to say good luck about, but anyways, Good Luck Charlie!" I ended.

I thought it was about time for Charlie to go to bed. I took her upstairs and put her in her crib, and just about when I was telling her goodnight, I heard a knock on the front door. I opened the door and Ivy was standing there.

"Hey girl!" she said. "I just wanted to talk to you." "Ok?" I said and asked at the same time. Ivy and I sat down on the couch. "I know you really don't want me to move but I can't. I have to go to England, even though I might not want to in some ways. In some ways I want to stay here, but in a lot of ways I know that I need to go to England. I'm really going to miss you, though." Ivy explained. I didn't like the beginning of that conversation. She just said that she was going to England.

"Now for the good news though! I will be able to visit you twice a year. My mom said." Ivy told me. "I still don't want you to go." I told her. "It won't be the same. Ever."

"Yes, it will" Ivy said. She had to leave shortly later after that, but I didn't really know what I thought about it.

**Hey Everyone! Please review! Hope you like it! Thanks for the suggestions! :D**


End file.
